Green Crystalwing
Little is known about crystalwings, majestic, brightly colored creatures that are rarely seen. They are so uncommon among the local villagers that they are regarded as myth, beings said to have existed centuries ago. What little that is known is this: these gorgeous animals fly very, very high and can very rarely be seen swarming over the tops of mountains, traveling to unknown lands. Their flight is silent and graceful, and they are so swift that they are seldom seen. According to ancient legend, they originate from the depths of the Caves of Nareau, where few venture dare to go. Those caves are supposedly full of treasures, but hardly anyone returns who ventures there. If you travel to Synara, you can find remnants that prove these creatures exist. Once a year these creatures molt, and the fallen gems are collected and made into exquisite jewelry, sold at a steep cost to the wealthy. Egg Glistening with a strange metallic shimmer, this green egg is extremely heavy. Hatchling How odd. This small creature seems to be encrusted in tiny gems, making it both extremely heavy and beautiful. It has small wings, which you suspect will one day give this creature flight, and a long, graceful tail. This hatchling has begun to make high pitched squeaking sounds and it flaps its wings in futile attempts to fly. Attracted to anything shiny, this hatchling loves finding bright rocks to play with, and seems to enjoy eating them as well. Its diet mainly includes crystals, although it is partial to anything brought from the Caves of Nareau. Although tiny when first born, it has grown much and is already incredibly loyal to you. This little crystalwing loves acting aggressively towards anything that gets too close to its magi companion. Adult With each passing day, you have watched your hatchling grow more gleaming feathers and gain both weight and height. Finally this small bird has reached adulthood, standing almost as high as your chest. This crystalwing has grown up to become a beautiful and majestic creature. Having fully grown its wings, it's able to fly to extraordinary heights, even though it is an extraordinary weight. Large yellow/green gems are encrusted all over the crystalwing, making it a joy to behold. It glistens in daylight, the light of the sun turning the jewels into a kaleidoscope of colors. Crystalwings have very long, heavy tails, which serve as a swift and deadly weapons if any magi or creature foolishly attempts to threaten this crystalwing. It possesses powerful magical abilities over air and stone, and generally is picked by a magi gifted in these powers. The majority crystalwings are purple in color or golden, blending in perfectly with the gemstones in their natural environments. These beings vary greatly in color, though, just as the Caves of Nareau do. Breeding Additional Information * No. 117 * Obtained by breeding: ** Blue Crystalwing X Purple Crystalwing * Released: May 11, 2010 * Artist: Rijolt Category:2010 Creatures Category:Artist: Rijolt Category:Hybrids Category:Crystalwings